Implantation of biomedical devices leads to the formation of a poorly vascularized fibrous capsule that can lead to implant failure. Upon implantation, host neutrophils, macrophages, and lymphocytes migrate to the device surface and release cytokines and other proteins. Release of these molecules facilitates a cascade of processes that results in collagen production by local cells and the formation of a fibrous capsule around the material, walling it off from surrounding tissue. This process is also known as the foreign body response and develops in response to almost all implanted materials. Although a wide variety of possible therapeutic modalities have been suggested and consequently been investigated, for now there is no effective treatment available
Thus, it remains desirable to find suitable other methods that reduce and even prevent said fibrotic entrapment.